The Day Before You
by I-love-the-greasy-git
Summary: This is a SeverusOther Character songfic based on Rascal Flatts song, The Day Before You.


This is a Severus/Other Character songfic to the Rascal Flatts song The Day Before You. Enjoy! I own nothing! I had all but given up 

_On finding the one I could fall into_

_On the day before you_

_I was ready to settle for_

_Less than love and not much more_

_There was no such thing as a dream come true_

_Oh, but that was on the day before you_

Severus stood in the doorway watching her unpack her suitcase. She looked up and saw him standing there and gave a start. Severus walked into the room to introduce himself.

"Hello Miss Slevin. I am Severus Snape and I will be in charge of your safety during your stay here at Grimmauld Place."

"Thank you and please, call me Erica." She smiled softly and went back to her work while humming a sweet melody.

Severus watched for a minute more and then turned and billowed out of the room. _This is going to be along month _thought Severus. _She's too pretty for her own good._ Severus made it to his quarters and sat down at his desk and feigned reading but it was useless. Her eyes were behind every sentence and her smile behind every page. He closed his eyes and tried to relax but a pair of baby blue eyes assaulted his memory. _It's useless Severus_ he thought to himself_ she would never go for a guy like me. You're too old._

But what Severus didn't know was that a certain blue-eyed girl was doing the same thing. As Erica continued to unpack, all she could see was a pair of obsidian eyes dancing in front of her vision but just far enough out of reach. _This is pointless Erica_ she told herself _there is no way he has any interest in you except for that of a bodyguard._

Two days later, Severus found himself being drawn in even more by this bright young woman. She found her way into every thought and every activity and soon snuck in even to his fantasies. He found himself opening up about his past with a virtual stranger who was miraculously, genuinely interested in what he had to say. He also found himself going out of his way just to spend time with her, even if it was in the company of the nasty brats that he was forced to call students.

Erica felt the same way. Never before had someone intrigued her so much. This man, over the course of a few days, had come to mean every thing to her and she looked forward to any amount of time that was spent in his company.

On her fourth day there, Erica was on her way to the kitchen with Severus when she tripped over one of Fred and George's Extendable Ears. She reached out, flailing her arms and grabbing onto the front of Severus' cloak. When she steadied herself, she found herself inches from Severus' lips and she looked up into Severus' eyes. He was standing there with his arms wrapped around her torso protectively looking down at her and seeing indescribable emotion in her eyes. Slowly, they leaned in, their eyes never losing contact and their lips met. It was like fireworks had exploded in the bottom of Erica's stomach, and if it hadn't been for the fact that Severus was already holding her up, she would have collapsed.

Now you're here and everything's changing 

_Suddenly life means so much_

_I can't wait to wake up tomorrow_

_And find out this promise is true_

_I will never have to go back to_

The day before you 

After the sweet, intoxicating kiss, Erica and Severus turned around and headed into the library instead. They sat and talked for hours about what they felt for each other and what they were going to do about it. They decided to give the relationship a go to see what it progressed to.

Never before had Severus felt so happy. He would skip down the hall if he could but he didn't feel like frightening off "The Golden Trio". He made his way to Erica's room and knocked on the door. The door swung open and he was greeted with a smile and a warm kiss. He entered the room and closed the door and proceeded to kiss Erica again. This time, however, it was not a sweet innocent kiss. Passion lay behind it and it left Severus light-headed and a little winded (he _was_ getting on in years). They moved towards the bed when Severus said it. It just flowed out of his mouth. Three little words.

"I love you."

Erica was startled, but she smiled and gently kissed his lips and said, "I love you too."

In your eyes I see forever 

_And it makes me wish that my life never knew_

_The day before you_

_Oh, but heaven knows those years without you_

_Were shaping my heart for the day that I found you_

_And if you're the reason for all that I've been through_

_Then I'm thankful for the day before you_

_The day before you_

_Was the last day that I ever lived alone_

_And I'm never going back_

_I'm never going back_


End file.
